Paw Prints
by Random Occurrences
Summary: It's Repede's birthday and yet Yuri is nowhere to be found! What could possibly be going on? Post-Game.


This is my first attempt at a fanfic so if there's any errors (which I'm sure there is) feel free to lemme know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. If I've done alright with this and I can learn from it, I'd be happy to write up more stuff.

I wanted to try my hand at capturing the dynamic Repede has with Yuri and Flynn. There seems to be so little of it on here. This came out longer than I expected it to though. Sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any of its characters. That's all Namco's stuff.

* * *

It had only been 8 months since the fall of the Adephagos and yet to Repede it felt as if it had been an eternity. The first few months went by rather oddly as both he and Yuri eased back into living normal lives. Yuri never spoke of his discomfort at no longer travelling but Repede could see the restlessness in his eyes.

Most days were uneventful except for the occasional request to quell a fight in the streets or when some of their old companions came by for a visit. Today on the other hand was an very important day for Repede and the lack of Yuri's presence was perturbing.

"_Where in the world is he? It's my fifth birthday and he should be back here at the inn!_" thought Repede as he got to his feet.

With the door to Yuri's room left ajar, Repede snaked his way past and made a beeline down the stairs for the front door.

He was about halfway through the lobby when he heard Hanks calling out to him.

"My aren't we in a rush today!" said Hanks as he drew closer.

"Woof!" bade Repede.

"Huh now that I think about it, I haven't seen Yuri all day. I wonder what he could be up to..." Hanks said with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Arooo..." whined Repede as he bowed his head a little in disappointment.

"Well no worries Repede. I'm sure if you check all of his usual hangouts you're bound to run into him." Hanks stated with a smirk.

Repede perked up at his encouraging words and took his smirk as part of him giving Repede hope. Little did he know that Hanks was actually smirking about something else in particular.

"Rrrrr...woof!" cried Repede as he trotted to the front door.

"_Once I find him I'll be sure to give him the bite of a lifetime! Maybe he'll remember then..._"

"Huh. I guess animals can get just as caught up in celebrations as any of us do. Today's celebration will definitely be one to remember for Repede!"

* * *

"Hey Flynn, could you set that box down for a sec and help me bring this table over?" heaved an ever increasingly exhausted Yuri.

"Why in the world are you even trying to lift that alone? I don't get you sometimes..." Flynn said as he came over.

It was already a little past high noon and Yuri felt as if his efforts were only halfway done. To other people, a dog's birthday may have only have consisted of an owner giving their dog a treat but to him it was different. He had gone through thick and thin with Repede throughout their incredible journey. At times when Yuri would return from performing vigilante justice, Repede would simply look up at him with acknowledging eyes. Never second guessing Yuri's actions. Not once alerting the others of Yuri's "discretions". It took a special type of companion to be that trusting towards their human friend and he planned on showing Repede just how thankful he is to have him by his side.

"I want to get everything set up before Repede gets here. He's as fast as ever

; even though he hasn't seen much action."

Flynn sighed as he helped set the table down. "I would've figured he would be a bit slower than he used to be."

"Heh. Not a chance."

Suddenly a thought crossed Yuri's mind. "Say what kinda present did you get him anyway? I hope for your sake it isn't lame like the last years."

Flynn straightened up his posture in such a way that would help get his point across. He narrowed his eyes at Yuri but Yuri just stared back at him indifferently.

"You know as well I as do that I was out on a mission and that I didn't get back til the last second! A chew toy was the best I could do!" Flynn closed his eyes for a brief moment. "How was I to know that he would get that upset over something so trivial..."

Yuri simply shook his head in embarrassment.

"C'mon Flynn for as long as you've known him you should have remembered that Repede has his pride. So obviously a chew toy would come across as offending to him."

When Flynn brought his gaze back up to Yuri it was then that Yuri realized just how much work Flynn was out to accomplish. Back when they were nearing the end of their journey, he was sure Flynn had eased up a bit. After all, when they were in Dahngrest one time, Raven had taken Flynn out for a few drinks at the bar. By the time they all met up again he looked completely mellowed out alongside the babbling old man.

"_I guess old habits die hard..." _Yuri thought_._

"...You're right Yuri. He's just as much of a friend to me as you are as well. I really let him down last year but..."

"But?"

Flynn face lit up."I'm confident that his present this year will more than make up for it!"

"Would you care to finally share what this gift is already?"

"Oh! Um... I should do that shouldn't I?"

Yuri just nodded slowly at him as he turned to retrieve this "incredible" present.

As Flynn neared the other side of the room he spotted what he had gotten for Repede. The gift itself was wrapped in wrapping paper that consisted of various paw prints adorned on it. He found himself squirming a bit as a thought came to him.

"_...I get this feeling Yuri is going to comment on the wrapping paper..._"

Flynn sighed and then slowly made his way back to Yuri. He could already see the curious look on Yuri's face as he glanced his way.

"Go ahead and get it over with already... You know you want to._"_

"Get over with what exactly?" Yuri's features switched to his classic poker face as he questioned Flynn.

"The wrapping paper of course!"

"But I wasn't going to say anything about that Flynn. It looks fine."

He gave Yuri an exasperated look at his response. "Well you were looking weirdly at it for some reason or another!"

A small smirk made its way across Yuri's face as he answered. "All I was gonna say was that that's one big present you've got there."

Flynn narrowed his eyes at Yuri. Somehow that didn't seem to be the case...

He then discarded his current notion about Yuri and decided to reveal what was inside.

"Well you see the reason it's so large is because I got him a very ornate dagger. One specifically designed with him in mind. So naturally I put it in a sturdy case."

Yuri looked back at him generally surprised at his gift.

"What do you mean specifically made for him? Who even does that kind of thing?"

"Well as the Commandant Yuri I've got unique connections for when such a thing as this arises. I wasted no time in tracking down a blacksmith for the job and I made sure to get certain details down just the way Repede would like it."

"Huh. Well how about that..." said Yuri in a rather stunned tone.

The Commandant gave him a very triumphant smile.

"I told you that I got something that would make up for my present from last year!"

As Flynn set the gift on the table, Yuri found himself snapped back to attention.

"Right... Hey Flynn, let's bring his "Birthday Cake" over eh?"

"Oh yes of course!"

All in all it seemed things were shaping up better than Yuri had thought they would. Repede's birthday party was looking more and more ideal by the minute.

* * *

Various passerby amongst the streets found themselves quickly moving out of the way of a determined darting canine. Most only caught a blue blur as he ran past. The Lower Quarter was full of areas that Yuri could possibly be found at and as Repede had learnt, there were only so many hours in a day. Repede was going to find Yuri no matter what.

"_OK the next spot is the cafe down the street! He usually meets up with our friends there."_

As Repede made his way up to the window of the cafe he peered inside. To his dismay his bonehead friend wasn't here either. After heading back to the street he quickly contemplated the few places left on his list of where Yuri could be."

"_Only two places left... The sparring grounds and the grocery store. I must be getting close by now!_"

Repede could feel his adrenaline still pumping and so he decided to utilize it while he still could.

"_Alright so I went left twice so now all I need to lookout for is the Sparring Grounds sign."_

In no time Repede caught sight of the rather large sword that was somehow passed off for a sign. Being as the training grounds are on the edge of town, he wouldn't have too much trouble slipping by unnoticed. More often than not most fighters were too caught up with their own training to notice anything.

Making his way past the entrance he then quickly went over to begin walking behind a number of training dummies. With each new dummy he hid behind he would slightly poke his head out to look about. Repede began to grow frustrated as he came up to the last few dummies.

"_Still no sign of him..."_

He finally approached the last dummy and quietly whined.

"_He's not here either!? I thought he was going to spar sooner or later too... That leaves just the grocery store left. He was running low on snacks so maybe..."_

With that revelation he just as silently left as he had entered.

"_The store is only 7 corners from here... Heh. You're in for it this time Yuri!"_

Little did Repede know that he had let out a rather loud bark in eagerness as he ran about the streets, the people around him began to worry if maybe he had contracted something dangerous...

"_Finally I'm here! He won't be hard to find in a place like this!"_

What Repede considered a grocery store was actually a rather popular market. With seemingly endless stalls but with plenty enough open space that you could still search for someone.

"_All this food is makin' me hungry... Wait! I gotta find Yuri first!" _thought Repede as he shook his head.

His search became more desperate as he checked the stalls he figured Yuri might be at. Eventually he checked over any stall around and came up empty. He found himself at a loss at what to do.

"_He's nowhere to be seen... And on today of all days... Why...? He said he had something planned out for me but he told me that over a week ago! He must have forgot..."_

Repede found himself sulking back to the inn just as the sun started to set. His head full of questions.

* * *

Hanks caught sight of Repede just as he came within sight of the inn. Now the time had come to alert the others of his arrival. Repede's party had been set up in a separate room which was normally used for meals.

"Heads up you guys! He's almost here!"

Everyone from the staff at the inn to Yuri and Flynn scrambled to get into place.

"Uh Yuri you're forgetting about the lights..."

"Yeah yeah. I was just about to turn them off."

"And keep your voice down while you're at it!" Flynn said in a hushed tone.

A few giggles could be heard from the others as Yuri turned the lights off. As he went back to his hiding spot, he took advantage of the darkness and made a funny face at Flynn in retort.

Hanks opened the door for Repede as he slowly but surely made his way inside. His head bowed in sadness.

As he closed the door he turned to speak up at Repede. "Y'know Repede if you head to the dining room I can whip up something for you."

Repede stopped in his tracks and looked up at him.

"_I may as well eat something since I'm clearly not having a party..."_

"...Woof." was all he could muster due to being tired and sad.

"Alrighty then!" Hanks said with a smile.

Repede gave him an acknowledging look and started in the direction of the dining room.

Hanks made quick note of the muddy tracks that Repede was leaving and decided to deal with it after the big surprise.

Just as Repede came to the doorway of the dining room he noticed the lights were off. Now with most dogs, they couldn't climb ladders or even fight like Repede could. So it was no surprise that he could manage to turn the lights on by himself.

"_Weird... The lights are off. Oh well I've got it."_

Just as he turned the lights on he was greeted with a bunch of "Surprise! Happy Birthday Repede!" from everyone. Even Hanks who was right behind him chimed in.

"_W-What... in the world!?" _Repede thought whilst totally being shocked.

"Hey bud!" Yuri said as he came up to him with a smile on his face.

"Aroo?" was all Repede could manage.

"Sorry for making you think you were forgotten about. We wanted to give you an extra special party since you're five today!"

Repede then saw Flynn walk up beside Yuri. Flynn knelt down and gave him a warm smile. "Five is a pretty important number if I do say so myself!"

Everyone else nodded at him in agreement.

"Now that Repede had slowly caught up with just happened he gave a rather loud "WOOF!" in delight.

"_I should have known that they wouldn't have forgotten about me! I got too caught up on what they were planning to do, that I totally overlooked something like this."_

Hanks walked over and stood in front of Repede. "I wasn't kiddin' when I said I would have something for ya to eat!" He then pointed over to what one could consider a canine's equivalent of a cake. Repede's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Rrrrr... WOOF!"

Yuri then spoke up. "Flynn, me and Hanks all worked together to make somethin' you would go crazy for. So we came up with fresh venison lathered in your favorite sauce "Blue Moon" of course! Then we topped it off with tasty treats around the sides. So go to town bud!"

Repede didn't need a heads up to go eat for as soon as Yuri finished what he was saying, Repede was already halfway to his meal.

Flynn couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It had been awhile since he had since him this happy.

"_This is GOOD so goooooooood!" _was all that ran through his mind as he dug in.

As he ate everyone else set about to eating what had been made for them, chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

After everyone ate their fills Yuri announced that it was time for presents.

"Alright Repede, are you ready for your awesome presents?"

"_Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!"_

"Woof WOOF!"

Yuri couldn't help but smile at how happy his friend was and how even more delighted he will get over his gifts.

Nudging Flynn lightly in the side all Yuri said was "Wanna do the honors Commandant?"

Flynn turned to him and gave him a nervous look. "Are you sure you want me t-to go first?"

"Yep. After all you owe it to him."

Flynn sighed. "True."

He went over and picked up his gift silently hoping that Repede would like it. When he returned, he knelt down again in front of Repede and cautiously set his gift down. Repede glanced at the wrapping paper and wagged his tail.

With that giving him slight reassurance Flynn smiled and said "Unlike what I got you last year, I really hope this makes up for it."

"_I hope so..."_

With that Repede tore at the wrapping paper til all that was left was a wooden case.

"_What could be in something like that?"_

"Aroo?"

"Here let me open the case for you."

As Flynn opened the case Repede's eyes went wide. He seemed surprised at how just how meticulous the dagger was. All Flynn could do was hope for the best.

"_This dagger... It's so cool looking! Wow this looks easy for me to use too...! And there's even a cool emblem of a dog using a blade on here!"_

Repede looked up at Flynn again with his eyes totally lit up in happiness.

"You l-like it eh?" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"_I didn't expect to get something THIS cool!"_

"Well it seems that our birthday boy here is really diggin' that dagger!" said Yuri as he knelt down beside Flynn.

"Phew. I can't tell you how worried I w-"

Before Flynn could even finish what he was saying Repede had let out a happy bark and was lunging forward at him.

"WWWWOOOF!"

"Whoa!" went Yuri.

All Flynn could manage was a single "Ahhh!"

When Yuri sat up again he saw one hilarious sight. Repede had jumped on top of Flynn and was licking his face. All the while most of Flynn's attire had become covered in muddy paw prints.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It had been years since the three of them had bonded in such a way. After a few moments his laughter subsided and he was finally able to speak again.

"Well I wanna say that our surprise birthday party was a success but it looks like Repede's the one who gave the real surprise."

The rest of the party guests couldn't help but laugh at how true that was.

"_I'm never gonna forget this for the rest of my life... I've got the two greatest friends someone could ever have!"_

* * *

AN: Would it be weird to say that I've never played Vesperia and yet I love it?_  
_


End file.
